Mario Party Interactive Christmas
Mario Party Interactive Christmas is a Mario Party forum game created by SpiderStaryu. It plays almost exactly like Mario Party, but with new Mini-Games, new Boards, new Capsules, new Spaces, etc. MPIC began on November 17th, 2012, it has quick an interesting take on the MPI Series. MPIC takes all classic elements from MPI and some from Mario Party, and changes everything up with a new, Christmas-y look! It also tosses in some awesome new Capsules, New Mini-Games and Spaces. Overall Gameplay The main gameplay itself is the same as MPI always was! So, players travel the board to collect the most Stars and Coins. Stars determine your place overall, so even if someone has no Coins, as long as they have the most Stars, they are in 1st Place. If there's a tie in the Stars however, the Coin count will determine place: for example if 2 people are tied in Stars, the player with more Coins has the higher placing. Getting as many Coins as you can is great, but don't be afraid to spend them; stuff like Items, or Boo's services, can really help you out. So now, how do you move? Look at the picture of the board, the character you have chosen represents you on the board. The host tells you how much you roll, and move that many spaces on the board. If a junction comes, make sure you are clear on which direction you go. Turn Order has not existed in MPI, and still doesn't exist in MPIC, you move when ever. So if Player A moved before Player B, Player A's movement counts before Player B's. If you wanna move first, you gotta put in your move first, end of story (Certain Dice Blocks are decided by Random.org, a service that randomizes numbers), this is so Dice Blocks are fair for everyone and based on luck. Other Information There's a lot of stuff about MPIC that isn't out in the open till' you play the board. So be ready for anything to happen. *When someone buys a Star, A Thwomp is called for the person FARTHEST away from the Star. This unlucky player will get squashed by the Thwomp and lose 20 Coins. *When you pass a Capsule Space, you get a free, random Capsule respectively. You have to make it clear you want a Capsule while passing, if not, you get nothing. *Getting the same roll on both Dice Blocks for a Mushroom will get you 10 Coins. Getting the same roll on all 3 Dice Blocks for a Golden Mushroom will get you 20 Coins (100 Coins if it's three 7's). *Players can now give other players Capsules/Lotto Scratch-Offs when they buy stuff from Passing Events. Playable Characters The following is the list of playable characters you can use for MPIC. 14 Characters in all; which one is your favorite? *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Daisy *Waluigi *Toad *Birdo *Blooper *Koopa *Shy Guy *Magikoopa *Honey Queen Boards MPIC has 1 board in total, with tons of new stuff, and Spaces being different, you better stock up on knowledge! Spaces Spaces are things you land on, the whole point to Mario Party is to traverse a board filled with spaces and win. Each space has their own effect, and they are found throughout the board; each of these count towards your dice roll. There's 26 spaces in MPIC, use them to your advantage! Most Spaces have old MPI Spaces effects! Stocking The stocking contains many small stuff that will help you along the way! Passing Events These events are represented on the board by a pink arrow. When you pass them, you can talk to the person who runs that event. The most common events are Shops, Boo, etc. Passing the Pink Arrow DOES NOT count towards your Dice Roll. Capsules Capsules is the fascinating Item System in MPIC. Capsules can be used on yourself to give you a boost, to harm others, or to affect the board gameplay. Using Capsules is important if you wanna win the game. Capsules can be gotten by passing/landing on the Capsule Spaces, or by visiting the Capsule Shop (Prices never change). The prices shown is for the Blue Capsule Shop/Purple Capsule Shop respectively. You can hold up to 5 Capsules in your pocket at once. Last 5 Turns On the Last 5 Turns, things are going to get crazy; So many big opportunities will pop up during this event. If used effectively, players can make an amazing recovery. Don't give up hope when you're losing. 4th Place Love, Lucky Lotto Drawing, Predictions, and Last 5 Turns General will always happen, then another random event from the list below it. Bonus Stars At the end of the game, a whopping 6 Bonus Stars are given out at the end. Successfully do the actions you need to do, in order to get these stars. All of these count 1 towards your Star count.